Theos
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Hawk }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Theos Nightingale }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 14 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Theo }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Red }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Hazel green }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Unknown }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Mother: Gracie Nightingale Father: Owen Nightingale }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: Carnage, Chase, Calypso }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Precognition }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Against School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: Previous: McDonald's Worker | School Mutant }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: None }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Theos is a mutant with butterfly DNA. He was created by Echoed Legends on March 15, 2015. Theos is the son of Gracie Nightingale and Owen Nightingale. Appearance He has short frizzy, curly red hair and is covered in freckles. His eyes are often seen as a hazelish green but when he is using his powers they are an over-exaggerated bright green. Theos is pretty tall and pale. On his back he has small gold deformed wings that are too mutilated and small to carry him. He is often seen wearing colorful over-sized t-shirts and messy jeans covered in holes and small notes to himself. Personality Theos is very intelligent and kind. He's pretty accepting and overtrusting of any mutant however unless he knows for certain otherwise. He's blunt and often monologues a bit when talking, as well as speaking without thinking. Theos is stubborn and strongly disagrees with the school. He's also a bit messy and forgetful, never has things organized hence the notes on his jeans. Theos is easily excitable and once mentioned he has gardened, possibly more than once, although he would never admit it to anyone. Background His parents worked at the school when he was little and would sometimes bring him in when they couldn't get a babysitter. One day when he was seven, he wandered off and found where they kept mutations. Theos was injected with butterfly DNA but he didn't exactly know what had happened until he started telling his parents stuff that would happen in the future. They had him checked from animal DNA and were forced to put him with the rest of the mutants. As he stayed there, his wings started growing in but seeing as Theos had injected himself late into the growing process, they didn't grow in properly. He worked with the school for a while before he was old enough to realize what was totally going on. When he was eleven, he ran away and eventually ended up with Carnage sharing a brain with him. Relationships Carnage Carnage is a symbiote that has recently chosen Theos as her host. Theos seems to be on friendly terms with Carnage most of the time but is easily annoyed with her. He strongly dislikes the fact that Carnage can control his actions whenever she wants too and they have argued about this more than once. Theos often finds himself defending Carnage despite this fact. Chase Chase and Theos do not seem to be on the best terms. They met at park where Theos recognized him and Calypso from a vision of the future. He introduced himself as a mutant and since then, Chase has constantly seen him as suspicious. When revealing the fact a symbiote lived in his head, Chase proceeded to call him insane which caused Theos to start arguing in loud tones otherwise. However, when Chase revealed he used to work at the school, Theos was first to give a positive reply- most likely because he used to do the same. Calypso Theos doesn't seem to mind Calypso. She often tries to prevent most possible arguments between Chase and him. Both Calypso and Theos share a knowledge of how to play board games. When given the opportunity to either run from Theos' place or stay, she decided to give Theos a second chance which he was very happy about. Powers Precognition Theos occasionally gets visions or glimpses about the future. These seem easily forgotten though it is mentioned in his background that when he was first injected he remembered almost everything about the visions. The forgetful memory may have come from the butterfly DNA, seeing as butterflies do not have the best memory. Flaws - His mutilated wings could possibly serve to hold him back seeing as they are too small, weak, and ruined to actually carry him. - Theos often speaks without thinking which has caused a fair amount of arguments and odd comments. - He is very stubborn and will stick to something even if it is proven wrong. - He has a fear of needles. Trivia * The theme song for Theos and Carnage has been listed as Unwell by Matchbox 20 * Theos has won the Most Mysterious OC award once. * Theos' group has also won Best Mutant Group once. Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Theos' Group